


New Notebook

by brokenmimir



Series: White Rose Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: White Rose Week 2020, Day 2: Beacon Days/SchoolWeiss and Ruby are finishing their final year at Beacon, when Weiss finds Ruby's secret Notebook.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781932
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	New Notebook

“Wake up!” Weiss whisper shouted, poking Ruby in the side. “Wake up, dolt!”

“But I want all the candy, Mr. Hippopotamus,” Ruby mumbled.

Weiss rolled her eyes, smiling slightly despite herself. She still despaired for her long lost sanity, but all too often, usually when she wasn't trying to be, Ruby managed to make her feel as though it was all worth it. Or at least, like being stuck on her team wasn't the worst thing to ever happen to her.

Of course, then she'd go and be complete _dolt_ , by, for example, falling asleep in Professor Port's class, and she'd want to wring her cute team leader's neck all over again.

With a firmer jab of her pen she finally woke Ruby up. Unfortunately, she sat up with a yelp of shock, drawing the teacher's attention. “Yes, indeed Miss Rose! It's good to see such lively students.”

Fortunately, Professor Port, for all of his good qualities, could be kind of an idiot.

Ruby turned a glare at Weiss, her eyes already starting to droop as she pouted at her partner. “What'd you do that for?”

“You shouldn't sleep during class,” Weiss sniffed.

“Ugh, _Weiss_ ,” Ruby groaned, dropping her head back onto her desk. “You know my solo mission was last night. I'm _dying_ over here.”

“Yes, well, my solo mission was yesterday during classes,” Weiss said.

“Lucky,” Ruby pouted.

“No, _unlucky_ ,” Weiss countered. “I missed most of the day's notes. I need to borrow yours.”

“And you woke me up during class for _that_?” Ruby objected.

“ _And_ because you should be awake,” Weiss said. “This is our last year at Beacon. If you want to succeed as a huntress you really should be paying attention.”

“To _Professor Port?!_ ” Ruby objected. “I mean… this isn't exactly important.”

“Sure it is,” Weiss said. “I mean… well, what if _you_ were trapped without a weapon in a smoke hut with nothing but some sausage links to use as a weapon against a rampaging Alpha Beowolf?”

“If I ever end up in that situation you'll be there to bail me out… an' I'll even let you say 'I told you so' about a billion times, okay? Just please… we have sparring after this and I'm so, so, so _tired_.”

“You shouldn't have stayed up so late playing that ridiculous video game the night before last,” Weiss sniffed.

“I'm sorry, okay?” Ruby whimpered pathetically. “I didn't know I'd be up all night last night, okay? I've had about three hours of sleep in the past three days… please have mercy.”

Finally Weiss's stern expression softened as she sighed. “Fine. But I still need to copy your notes… and you'd better have good ones or I _will_ wake you up again.”

Ruby slumped even more bonelessly. “'K. Thanks Weiss… you're the best.”

Weiss blushed but rolled her eyes, grabbing her partner's backpack and starting to root around inside of it. While Weiss had managed to beat proper note taking into her head over the years, and after their early blowup Ruby at least usually stayed on task during classes, she still didn't have a proper grasp of backpack management, leaving her to dig through it looking for the notes she wanted to copy down once class was fully over.

With a triumphant smirk she found the right one, pulling it out, before pausing in confusion. She'd bought Ruby a full set of color coded notebooks at the beginning of the semester, but for some reason she didn't recognize the next one in the backpack. Without an ounce of shame she pulled it out, curious as to what extra material Ruby was hauling around to classes with her.

What she found was the last thing she would've expected. Most of the book were pictures, obviously drawn with a practiced hand with pencil, all drawings of Weiss and her weapon. Some of the sketches of Myrtenaster were so perfect that she suspected a halfway talented engineer could reproduce it from them alone, while others were distorted caricatures of herself waving it around in silly poses. Some drawings of her were as good as the outlines the painters who did their family portraits made before touching their brushes, others were action packed cartoons of the two of them fighting Grimm of all descriptions.

Mixed in with the art were half formed diary entries, scattered thoughts, and rough poetry, all about her. The discussion of whether to go with Ruby Schnee or Weiss Rose (or even Rose-Schnee or Schnee-Rose) made her blush unexpectedly, while some of the poetry simply made her roll her eyes. Honestly, it was a little flattering, but who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to make a romantic _limerick_. Ruby Rose, apparently.

She was so engrossed in the notebook that she didn't even notice time passing, until the bell rang, and even then she didn't look up until she heard a choking sound coming from beside her. Ruby was staring at her with a sleepy expression of sheer horror, one that looked as though she was trying to convince herself she was still asleep and merely caught in a nightmare.

“W-Weiss,” she stuttered. “You- you aren't reading my notebook, are you?”

Weiss realized that she'd been blushing for a while, although somehow being caught made it intensify. “Um… yes?”

“Oh,” Ruby said. “Um… oh. You… you can kill me now. Please?”

“Why would I kill you?”

“'Cause… cause I drew you and wrote about you and stuff?” Ruby offered, as though it should've been obvious.

“What if,” Weiss said, looking away and fiddling with the pages nervously. “What if, uh, what if I _liked_ the pictures and stuff.”

“O-oh,” Ruby said. “Um… I, uh, that is…”

“Did, um, did you mean this stuff?”

“Mean?”

“Well, some of it, all of it really, or at least, quite a bit of it,” Weiss fumbled. “I guess you could say… I guess that it seems like you like me? _Like_ like me, you know?”

“Oh, um, I, well…”

“Just kiss already!” Yang shouted, before Blake grabbed her and dragged her away. “What? I've been putting up with both of their pining for years! Just kiss her Ruby! And you'd better not break her heart, Weiss!”

Ruby hid her face in her hands, while Weiss groaned in frustration. “Ugh, I hate doing anything she suggests.”

“Well… I guess, um, you could kiss me instead?”

Weiss kept her red face as blank as possible for a moment, before decisively nodding. There was a reason Ruby had been appointed leader, after all.


End file.
